


seduction. with ties.

by Rosie_White



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_White/pseuds/Rosie_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie's inspired by a scene in 'Pretty Woman' and decides it's a sure fire way to surprise William when coming home from a business trip...</p>
            </blockquote>





	seduction. with ties.

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible and awful and I pretty much hate it at this point but I started it EONS ago and wanted to get it posted. Takes place after Lizzie has moved to San Fran and makes good work of their (now) mutual tie fetish. Also, if you haven't seen Pretty Woman, shame on you. The scene I based this on set me on the course for the rest of my life. Special thanks to imaginarycirus for betaing for me. I really appreciate it, love.

Lizzie’s phone vibrated, startling her and she grabbed it, reading the notification that popped up on her screen.

 

_William Darcy: Just pulled up.  See you soon._

She gulped and sent a quick text in reply and took a breath. She concentrated on setting the chair to face the door, ignoring the butterflies dive bombing her stomach.

_Still have time to back out, Bennet_. Her robe slipped off her shoulders and she smoothed out the messy bun of auburn hair on the top of her head.  The room was chilly, in spite of the raised heat setting and her nipples puckered in spite of it.  Easing back into the chair at the island, she positioned herself with her legs on the counter's smooth surface, ignoring the cold.

 

_This was a stupid idea_. Within seconds, she was back up again and readjusting the iHome on the large granite island in the middle of the penthouse.  She quirked her mouth to the side as she quickly cycled through the songs, finally settling on a piano piece she used when writing papers.

 

He’d be home any minute.

 

She wished her heart would settle down.

_You can do this. Lydia always says you’re not spontaneous enough._ Her younger sister’s voice punctuated her thoughts and she worked to will her out of her head. Now was not the time to have Lydia serving as her conscience.  She slide back into the chair and fiddled with the placement of the gray silk tie—memories bubbled to the surface of the first time she’d seen him wear it, on the night of her birthday. While it suited him well, she worried it might blend in with her pale skin.  It had felt, wrong though, to not use this one.   She finally laid it down the center of her bare breasts and let her hands fall into her lap, fingers curled inward. She pointed her gaze towards the door and sighed.

 

_And now—to wait._

 

A rewatch of _Pretty Woman_ the first night of William’s business trip had sparked the idea.  His ties for the last several weeks of their relationship had been a constant source of distraction for her and had resulted in many late nights and early mornings. Wearing it for _him_ just seemed to be the next logical step.

 

She now doubted it, though, sitting in the quiet and dark apartment.  Her satin underwear wasn’t providing much padding from the prickling wood of the chair and she made a mental note to suggest that William investigate purchasing some newer chairs. The familiar ding of the elevator sounded, causing her to jump slightly in the chair.  She struggled to keep her breathing even and to ease her anxiety.  He _would_ appreciate this.  And it was empowering, to be the seducer, right?

 

Lizzie wanted to fuck him. She was already wet with the mere thought. She wanted him to lose control, to see him unravel with want.

He'd been gone all week, negotiating with investors in Seattle.  He’d been apologetic about leaving her so soon after her arrival, but she was grateful to have a little room to breathe.  She explored the city on her own and viewed apartments without him hovering and asking unnecessary questions about crime statistics and building security.

 

Maybe this was a mistake. William was going to be tired.  He might reject her. Maybe this made her look desperate.

 

But, then, she remembered the hurried phone conversations with him.  The tone of his voice mentioning that he missed her, with a promise of want behind it. 

 

He’d want this. She was sure of it.

There was the familiar scrape of the key in the lock.  The door swung open and she froze. He was staring at his phone, tapping away at it.  Lizzie almost snatched up her robe.

 

_Too late to turn back now._

 

“Lizzie?” He was still scrolling through his phone.  “I’m home—I thought we could order food—,” he finally looked up.  His eyes immediately widened at the sight of her, staring in complete and utter shock.  The phone slipped and cracked against the wood floor.  They stared at each other in silence, his eyes never darting away from her own.  She thought his breath had quickened.

 

She was the first to break eye contact, looking beyond him at a spot on the wall.  Dear God, this was humiliating.  Julia Roberts had made this seem so _easy._

 

“I...thought I'd surprise you,” she managed hoarsely, still staring at the wall. 

 

He was breathing like he'd just run a marathon. “I...see.”  He swallowed hard, making it a point to stare at the simple gray tie resting between her breasts. “It’s a surprise. Yes.”

 

More silence.  Lizzie's face was burning. She started to sit up, crossing her arms across her chest. Great.  She'd managed to stun her boyfriend of one month into unparalleled muteness with her mostly naked body.

 

“This was a dumb idea.” She turned off the music behind her.  “You’re probably exhausted and I just—.” Why was she near tears?  Lizzie Bennet didn’t cry over stupid things like this.  But she could feel the familiar ache forming in her chest.

 

“I’ll get dressed.  We can order dinner and pretend this never happened.” She stood, purposefully hiding her face from him.  He grasped on her shoulder and she jumped.  Within seconds, he turned her around and backed her up against the cool granite of the island.  His eyes searched hers and he trailed his fingers down the tie.

 

“I've always liked this tie,” he ran his thumb underneath it and up her sternum. “Though I think I like it a lot more now.”

 

Lizzie blinked.  “So—I get points for presentation?”

 

He gave low hum in agreement and nodded, bringing his gaze back to her eyes. “I’m sorry my reaction was not quite what you hoping for.  But, rest assured—I think it was an excellent idea.”

 

“It’s okay.” She hadn't really heard his words.  “Maybe when you’re not so tired and we can--,”.

 

“Did I say I was tired? Or that you were going anywhere?” He raised an eyebrow. He braced his arms on either side of her, trapping her against the counter. 

 

 “I'm not?”

 

“No.” He leaned closer, his hardness pressing into her thigh. Air was not making it into her lungs even though she was clearly breathing rapidly.

 

“Did you notice the new underwear? I thought they were a nice touch—you like blue after all and--,”

 

“They’re very nice, but they’re in my way.  And the tie stays,” he whispered before crashing into her lips.

 

The force of his kiss knocked her back. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth with purpose and it clear he wasn't holding much back.  He lifted her up on the counter, making is easier for him to reach her.  He left a trail of open mouthed kisses down her chest, following the shape of the tie.  Her nipples had become sensitive and she whimpered when he gently nipped first one and then the other.

 

With quick fingers she undid a few of his shirt buttons, to reach skin.  She was glad for once _he_ wasn't wearing a tie.  She stroked a fingernail down the center of his chest, playing with the hair there. 

 

“I said these had to go.” A second later, her panties had been thrown somewhere. His fingers sought out a familiar spot. 

 

“Not fair. You're wearing too many clothes.”  She tugged his shirt from his pants.

 

“I can't wait that long,” he grumbled, shoving her hands aside. He flicked open his pants.  She fumbled, trying to shove his boxer briefs down. 

 

She grabbed the condom she’d had ready on the counter.  He ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it on, struggling to keep his composure.  Once secured, his gripped the small of her back, pushing her forward and he entered her in one, swift movement. 

 

A whimper sounded from her throat and he began to thrust against her, reaching down again to circle his fingers around a familiar bundle of nerves.  The strain of his control diminished with each passing moment and he dropped his head to her shoulder, keeping his eyes open on the tie resting on her breasts. It shifted as they moved in tandem.  His release built quickly and he closed his eyes as he came, fingers stilling against her clitoris.  In seconds, a second shout ripped through the air as Lizzie gasped his name over and over again, riding the high as his fingers made quick work of her. 

 

They both stood there, him inside of her for a few moments as they struggled to catch their breath.  She trembled beneath him, shocked to some degree that things had ended as quickly as they had escalated.  Watching him lose control was something she was certain she couldn’t easily forget—William Darcy was not a man who lost control so easily. 

 

She’d have to make sure it happened more often.

 

“Well,” she sounded out, finally. “You—you do know how to fuck.”

 

He laughed, kissing her neck lightly, trying not to move much.  “Is that a surprise to you?”

 

Lizzie thought for a second before responding, not wanting to damage his ego, especially after this most recent performance.  “...Somewhat. Yes.”

 

William pulled back suddenly, blinking at her in confusion.  “I’m afraid I don’t quite understand...” he trailed off.

 

She kissed his cheek and set her hand over it, watching him. “I just—I like it when we ‘make love’ but I was starting to wonder if, you know, you were too scared to just—‘take me.’” She winced at her words. “God, I sound like a walking trashy romance novel.”

 

His brow furrowed as he pondered his next words. “I—I think I understand.  I—well, we had just entered a relationship and I did not want to make it seem like I was not able to control myself or--,”.

 

She nodded, kissing his neck this time instead. “We need to talk more. About these things.  We’re both adults.  I like quickies. Just so you know.” Her voice sounded sure and confident

 

“As do I,” he answered, pulling her hair down from the messy bun on the top of her head. “I also like it when you surprise me, such as today.  And, if it needs to be said—I enjoy taking our time as much as I enjoy...fucking.” The word sounded foreign on his lips and she pulled back from kissing his neck to stare.  Lizzie regularly swore like a sailor.  Hearing the dirty word fall from his lips was—well, it was illuminating.

 

And a bit of a turn on.

 

“Say it again?” She whispered, watching his eyes.

 

“...Fucking?” He said the word again, looking perplexed. 

 

“Yes. Do that—say things like _that—_ more often.”

 

“Ah,” he stated, nodding in serious agreement as if he had just negotiated a company takeover. “Duly noted.”

 

“So, what shall we do now with this tie?” Lizzie grinned at him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pulled out of her gingerly.  He moved away for a moment, rolling the condom down and dropping into the trash nearby.  She held the piece of clothing up in front his face, smirking deviously.

 

“I think—I think we need to test drive it again.” He smiled at her, moving to pick her up off the counter again.  “The bedroom might be a good place to start?”

 

“You’ll need to have less clothing,” she said teasingly as he started to slowly walk down the hall, wary of his balance. 

 

“That shouldn’t be a problem, I think.”

 

“William?” She said, as he stepped into the bedroom and placed her on the expansive bed.

 

“Yes?” He made quick work of his shirt and dress slacks.

 

“Welcome home.”


End file.
